Todo Por Un Favor
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Su amigo lo había chantajeado para que lo remplazara en su trabajo, lo que no se espera es que cierta chica de ojos perlas aparezca en una situación un poco... 'comprometedora'.


**HELL YEAH! Llegue otra vez con una locura nueva! Últimamente mi cerebro se pasa maquinando historias, y tramas... Wow!**

**Creo que estoy empezando el año de una buena manera verdad?**

**xD**

**Pues! Que les digo! Estoy feliz! Mis últimos dos _One-Shots _**

**_Casi Pillados & Mi Novia Ideal_**

**Han sido acogidos de una manera! Dios de solo acordarme! Me entra una felicidad!**

**Pero es gracias a ustedes! Me han hecho Feliz! Y Util! c': **

**Los Amo! Mis lectores! No tienen idea de cuanto!**

**Asi que los dejo! con esta locura!**

**_Disclaimer: A pesar de todas las tragedias emocionales que me ha hecho pasar M.K. Le doy el debido respeto_,_ y digo con mucha sinceridad que Naruto le pertenece. u.u_**

_._

.

.

**Todo por Un favor**

Sinopsis: Su amigo lo había chantajeado para que lo remplazara en su trabajo, lo que no se espera es que cierta chica de ojos perlas aparezca en una situación un poco... '_comprometedora'._

_._

_._

_._

Las concurridas calles de la ciudad urbana estaban en movimiento lento, era la mañana, espacio del día donde los rayos del sol no daban su usual calor. Los autos pasaban, las personas caminaban algunos para empezar la labor de cada día. Los negocios estaban constantes de clientela, cada cual en su respectivo asunto o trabajo. Era un día común normal, tranquilo, sin mucha actividad.

En una sencilla cafetería, se encontraban en una mesa unos chicos, cada cual opuestos tanto en apariencia, como en personalidades. Uno con el cabello rubio brillante y ojos azules que le complementaban de tez morena, vivaz y alegre en todas sus acciones y aptitudes. El otro chico era de cabello rebelde azabache, con ojos negros intensos, de tez pálida levemente bronceada, de carácter serio y maduro, frío en interactuar y amante a la soledad. Ambos eran polos opuestos, lo único que tenía en común era su amistad, una que inexplicablemente se había formado y que, milagrosamente, seguía existente.

-Anda, Teme.- le dijo el chico de cabellos rubios.-Hazme ese favor.- rogó a su acompañante de pelos negros.

-Hmp.- le contesto el chico.-No suelo hacer ese tipo de favores, dobe.-

Un suspiro exasperado se hizo escuchar por parte del chico de azulados ojos.-Demo, no es algo tan difícil.- trato de convencer.

-No.-

-Será el único favor que te pediré en la vida.-

-No.-

-Anda...ademas..-

-He dicho que no.- dio por terminado aquello, mientras alzaba la taza de su amargo café.

-Te devolveré el favor.- prometió el.

Rodó sus ojos, el dobe de su amigo, no quería entender el significado de _No. _Aunque tenía que saberlo, el era un chico que no se daba por vencido, eso era algo admirable, pero en esos instantes le parecía tan irritable.

-Mira, Usurantokashi.- le dijo, con la expresión mas seria que pudo adoptar.-Si piensas que voy a estar en una calle repartiendo cartas, y cajas que las personas piden por Internet, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado.-

Vio como el chico se quedo callado, seguro lo habría entendido. Por que el Sasuke Uchiha, no iba a estar bajo el sol, sustituyéndolo en su trabajo de cartero. Esas estupideces eran para Naruto, no para el. Menos, para cumplir un ridículo favor. Se sentía seguro de que el, se daría por vencido, por que no había nadie en la tierra que lo obligara. Claro que no, el era un terco por naturaleza. Este argumento estaba a su favor, y Naruto lo sabía mas que bien.

-Esta bien.- se le formo una sonrisa en los labios, cuando escuchó la resignación del Namikaze. -Sabia que dirías algo así.-

-Así es.- se cruzo de brazos, pero algo dentro de el, le decía que no se confiara, por que con el rubio no era bueno hacerlo, el era una caja de sorpresas.

-Entonces le diré a tu madre lo que hiciste en la ultima despedida del año.- era su tiempo de sonreír, sabia que el Teme de su amigo había caído en su mano,solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Sasuke, por otro lado, se le había enfriado la sonrisa en el rostro, pensaba que el dobe lo suficientemente borracho para no acordarse de aquello que hizo en el año pasado. Aun se acordaba y le daba escalofrío...

-No me vas a manipular.- dijo.

-Tengo un vídeo.- fue la respuesta de Naruto.- No dudaría en mostrarle a Mikoto-san, las travesuras que su hace su nene, ¿verdad?-

Maldito, Naruto. Sabía que no tenía salida. Cuando se lo proponía su, supuesto mejor amigo, podía ser muy listo. Si su querida madre, se enteraba que el había sido responsable de que la casa de Tsunade-san había sido dibujada por graffiti, estaba en graves problemas. La pregunta que lo mataba de curiosidad era, ¿como el idiota del rubio tenía un vídeo de aquello?

Chasqueó la lengua. -Tu también estuviste allí-

-Yo no aparezco.- le sacó la lengua. Escuchó el gruñido que el chico emitió.-Yo tampoco quiero que tu madre se entere por que yo también me metería el mismo problema, a pesar de que no aparezca.- dijo eso ultimo más para el. -Demo, ayúdame en esto.-

Que extraño manipulador era. Mas sin embargo, no tenía opción, si quería mantener la dignidad de hombre maduro, excepto cuando bebía de más, culpa de Naruto. Cabe señalar, que ver a su madre enojada no era un panorama de lo mas agradable; de los pocos temores que tenía, ver a su madre, realmente enojada era lo más que le aterraba, más aun cuando el era la razón de aquello.

-No me pondré el estúpido uniforme.- le dijo.

-¿Eso es un sí?- dijo sorprendido el rubio.

Rodó sus ojos.- Estaré media hora, no más.- le advirtió.

Vio como el rubio asintió de manera frenética.

-Me vengaré.- fue su mascullada advertencia.

-Siempre el vengador, ¿no?- se burlo el rubio, con una risa fresca, que fue ignorada por el Uchiha.

-Van a saber que yo, no soy tú.- exteriorizó.

-No te preocupes, no se enteraran.- le dijo.

-Estas muy seguro de eso.- lo miro desconfiado. ¿Que nueva locura estaría haciendo?

-Hai.-dijo, mientras ponía las manos en su nuca, en una pose relajada.

-Hmp.- total el iba a tener el problema, por no cumplir con su trabajo. -¿Para que quieres que te haga el favor?-

-Es que voy a casa de Tsunade-obachan, para pintar su casa.-

Lo miró incomodo.-¿Para qué?-

-Sakura-chan estará allí, recuerda que es su madrina.- le dijo.- Además, ella tiene que ver que soy un chico trabajador.-

-Dobe.-insulto calladamente.

Ver a Naruto de esa manera, enamorado de la misma chica, desde siempre, se le hacía tan repugnante. Mas aun cuando esta lo ignoraba, sin embargo, le desconcertó más, que lo chantajeara por ir a impresionarla. Era increíble, ahora el tenía que hacer el trabajo de cartero.

-Aquí esta la dirección.- se la dio.- Mañana, pasaré por tu casa para dejarte las cartas.-

-Espero que no sea mucho.-

-No... se te pasara rápido, ya lo veras.- animo.

Aun no podía creer que estuvieran haciendo esa locura, o, como, Naruto lo arrastraba a cumplir con sus anormalidades. Prácticamente hacían algo ilegal, y el se lo tomaba como un juego. Tan sencillo le era todo para él. Ademas, lo más que podía hacer era quejarse, y todo por que el rubio tenían en su poder algo mas ilegal todavía.

Maldito Naruto...

-Me voy a vengar.-le advirtió.

Se irrito al ver como el solo se alzaba de hombros.

.

.

.

Ya estaba en la calle Konoha, la calle que le tocaría cumplir con la estúpida comisión que el rubio le pidió. Ya eran las 8:00 de la mañana y el sol estaba como si fuera mediodía, ya sentía algunas gotas de sudor bajar por su espalda. Miro la vía...eso parecía no tener fin.

_"Se te pasará rápido."_

¿Si como no? Maldijo a Naruto por milésima vez en el día. Ahora tenía que cumplir por el Namikaze un favor laboral. Para que, ademas, que le pagaran ese día, fuera a coquetear libremente y sin preocupación por la Haruno.

Aun recordaba como el dobe, le había dicho que los amigos se ayudaban mutuamente, pero al parecer a el le gustaba arriesgarse, y arriesgarlo también a él. Trataría de cumplir la estúpida comisión, pero tan pronto saldría de allí no se acordaría de pasar nuevamente. Sería capaz de borrarlo de su mente.

Lo bueno era que había llevado su auto, quizás así sería mas llevadero esa tortura que tenía que pasar.

Se dispuso a cumplir el plan que había planeado mentalmente. Solo eran entregar cartas.

_¿Qué es lo más horrible que te pudiera pasar, Uchiha?_

_._

_._

_._

_-_¡Sal de Aquí, Impostor!-Sasuke esquivó la escoba que le iba dar en la cabeza. Una señora de edad avanzada lo había atacado, justo cuando había puesto las cartas en el buzón. -¿Donde esta Naru-chan, y que hiciste con él?-

-Mire Señora..- trato explicar.

-¡Señorita para usted, maleducado!- volvió a gritar, a la misma vez trataba de darle otro golpe.

El Uchiha agradecía sus reflejos, por que si no habría tenido dos golpes seguros, y una cabeza hinchada.

-¡Lárguese!- lo amenazó otra vez.

Entonces por su seguridad, hizo lo mas saludable, escapó de allí después de todo, ya le había dejado las cartas a la vieja bruja esa.

Maldito Naruto...

Por poco atentaban con su vida. Tendría que esperarse, que este trabajo era el ideal para el rubio, pero para él no. Era de locos lidiar con otros más locos todavía. Tan pronto viera al dobe, le iba a dar un buen golpe, por manipularlo y hacerle hacer esta ridiculez de trabajo.

¿Acaso estas personas no conocían los E-Mails?

Vivían en Japón, una de las ciudades mas actualizadas del mundo, ¿y aún vivían como ignorantes?

Era increíble...

Por suerte ya pronto saldrían de allí, nada mas le quedaba una casa. Ya eran las 9:45. El tiempo justo para irse hacer algo realmente útil.

Tan solo debía dejar las cartas y...

-Maldición.- mascullo, era un paquete.

Por ley, tenían que ser firmados. Y si la persona no salía tendría un problema, o más bien Naruto, por que el solo, hacía un ridículo favor que nadie aun sabía. Mas sin embargo a ultimo momento todo se le complicaba. Si la persona no salía estaba resuelto a dejarlo allí, y el se largaba.

No le iba a importar.

Total esa sería una buena manera de vengarse... ¿no?

Tocó el timbre de la puerta. Esta era de cristal completamente, había una cortina verde que tapaba el interior de el hogar.

No le importo, si la persona no salía pronto, estaba muy en serio en dejar la caja, y falsificar la firma.

Una cosa ilegal más no dolería...

Habían pasado solo unos segundos, pero como el chico era tan impaciente, dejo la caja al frente, dispuesto a irse.

Cuando sintió que una puerta se abrió, volteó a ver a la chica.

-Gomen, estaba dormida.- dijo una voz femenina media adormilada.

Se quedo de piedra, al ver a la chica con un pantalón, demasiado corto, de color negro. Dejando ver sus torneadas piernas; ella estaba con una coleta alta de su cabello negro azulino, media despeinada. Aun así, era muy linda esa joven, mas aun con esa ropa pegada.

¿Se daría ella cuenta que estaba vestida de esa manera? o ¿Había salido así para seducirlo?

Es que no se sabía, las mujeres de hoy en día no tenían dignidad, con tan solo verlo, ahora, prácticamente le hacen un_ striptease. _Sinceramente ya se hartaba. Aunque el nunca en su vida la había visto... Por que si ese hubiera sido el caso, jamas se olvidaría de ese cuerpo. Por que, el tenía que ser franco, la chica era una imaginación erótica, mas aun con esa vestimenta, y sus cabellos en una estado cómico. Era linda...

-Disculpe.- la voz de ella lo despertó de su extraño sueño.-¿No se supone que le tenga que firmar algo?- vio que ella tenía la caja en mano.

El reacciono, y se acerco a ella, de una manera automática. Le alargó la pagina de la cual, ella tenía que firmar. Se dio, cuenta de que ella era más linda de cerca, tenía un lindo rubor en sus mejillas, y unos ojos de un color perla. Eran raros, pero, aceptaba que eran lindos.

Ella rápidamente firmo, y le dio una sonrisa. -Arigato.-

Se sintió como un idiota cuando se le quedo mirando tan fijamente, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de la manera en que la miraba tan fijamente? Tenía que disimular, ademas, tenía que aparentar indiferencia, por que si no, ya ella sabría que el se sentía atraído por ella.

-¿S-sucede algo?- ella lo miró intimidada al ver como sus ojos negros la miraban con un extraño brillo.

-Hmp.- con eso dio media vuelta y se retiró. Ya al fin se podía ir, miro de reojo a la chica, que recién entraba a su casa.

Se tropezó con el vagón de la basura, por estar viendo lo que no debía. ¿verdad, Sasuke?

.

.

.

La risa de su amigo se escuchó por todo el local, cuando Sasuke le conto sobre su experiencia como cartero en la calle Konoha. De algún modo estaba, agotado, tanto física como mentalmente.

-No es gracioso.- le dio un golpe al rubio, quien al parecer aun no lo superaba.

-Así que la vieja Kisho, te atacó.- se río nuevamente.-Deja de estar coqueteando.-

-Estúpido Dobe.- murmuro para sí.-Yo no hice nada, para que la vieja esa me atacara. Quizás estaba en la menopausia.-

-Estas celoso, por que tengo un club de Fans que me defienden de Temes con cabello de trasero de pato como tú.-

-Tienes mucho exceso de imaginación.-dijo.- Por eso a cada minuto te vuelves más idiota.-

-¡Ey! Le diré a tu madre, que me estas agrediendo verbalmente.- acusó.

-Tsk.- rodó sus ojos, ignorando lo dicho por él. -¿Por que no le dices la razón de que tengas un ojo morado? Eso sería más creíble.-

-Lo que pasó ayer, con Sakura-chan, no tiene nada que ver.-

-Me da igual, tú y tus amenazas infantiles.-

-Y a mí me dan igual tú y tu quejas sobre viejas menopausicas, teme.- dijo el.-Además, ella no es como tu las describes.-

-Ahora es un ángel.- comento sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

-Hai...Ella me da ramen.- dijo con una cara risueña, cosa que causó asco en Sasuke. Esa rara obsesión por un alimento era intolerable para él, aún no entendía como es que el era su amigo.

-¿Que mas pasó?- le pregunto el rubio cuando salió de su mundo.-¿Alguna chica se integró en tu grupo de psicópatas?-

El Uchiha pensó en la linda pelinegra, que apareció con la ligera pijama, ayer. A decir verdad, cada vez que tenía oportunidad pensaba en ella, es mas cuando se introdujo en su auto, se quedo mirando su firma. Hinata Hyuga... ese era su nombre. Se lo había memorizado de manera instantánea. Sabía muy bien quienes eran los Hyugas, por eso le sorprendió que una chica como ella viviera en una urbanización pública. Era extraño, siendo de una familia que era la más antigua del país, casi tanto como la suya. A menos que sea familia lejana, pero aun así...

-Por lo visto la chica, te dio fuerte en el casco.- se interrumpieron sus pensamientos gracias a Naruto.- ¿Era linda?-

-¿Quien dijo que estoy pensando en una chica?-

-Soy hombre, esa es la misma cara de tonto que pongo cuando pienso en Sakura-chan.- fue todo lo que dijo mientras masticaba ruidosamente su galleta salada.

Rodó sus ojos, el nunca se iba a comparar con el dobe, menos aun cuando pensaba en Haruno; eso si era un idiota enamorado. Ni borracho se imaginaba de esa manera. Era ridículo, el no iba a pensar en una chica. Bueno, no era que le gustaban los hombres, pero, el no iba a malgastar tiempo, en fantasear con una chica que apenas había visto. Era linda, lo admitía pero no era que se había enamorado de ella de la manera en que Naruto se lo quería dejar ver.

El ¿Enamorarse? Eso estaba muy lejos de su realidad.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto nuevamente el ojiazul.

-No se que quieres saber.- fue su respuesta.

-¿Como era?-

Chasqueo la lengua de manera sonora.

-Tú sabes que yo se, que es una chica lo que estas pensando, teme.- dijo.- No tienes opción, me vas a decir si o si.-

Sasuke lo miró de mala manera. -La conocí ayer.-

-¡Ajá! Así que es una chica.- exclamó.- Mi teoría de que eras asexual esta descartada.-continuó celebrando.

El chico contó hasta 10 para no darle otro ojo morado a la persona frente a él. Como las idioteces del rubio lo sacaban de sus cabales, y lo más que le molestaba es que el seguía de lo mas campante, siempre, sin importarle las consecuencias de molestarlo.

-En fin... continúa.- alentó el rubio.-Fue ayer que la viste...¿como era?-

Rodó sus ojos.-Se llama Hinata.-

-¿Hyuga Hinata?- preguntó el.

Eso le extraño.- Hai.-

-Es muy hermosa, teme.- comentó el.- Que pena que haya aceptado salir con un caníbal como tú.-

Una vena en la sien, apareció.- No hablamos, y muchos menos vamos para una cita.- aclaró.

-Ah... pues que desafortunado para ti.- dijo con fingida pena, molestándolo de nueva cuenta. -Eso sí, tienes buenos gustos, ¿Has visto el cuerpazo que se carga?- le preguntó.

-Pensé que te gustaba Sakura.- dijo receloso, sin estar muy seguro de por que.

-Y me gusta...- aclaró.-Demo, tengo ojos, y sé, lo que es bueno.-

-Hmp.-

-Vamos... por lo menos admite, que es linda.-

-Lo es... yo no he dicho lo contrario.- admitió el Uchiha, alzándose de hombros.

-Entonces por que lo dices de esa manera.- se quejó en voz alta.

-Lo siento por no cantar una canción y decir que estoy enamorado de ella.- le dijo de manera sarcástica.

-Eres el Teme mas teme que he visto.-

Rodó sus ojos. -Ella es una Hyuga.- volvió a la conversación, preguntando de manera indirecta ese detalle que le había llamado la atención.

-Es cierto.- asintió.-Es la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, según escuche.-

Abrió sus ojos por una fracción de segundo.

-Demo, ella no vive con sus padre.- afirmo.

-Fuera de su físico... y sus.- hizo seña sobre su pecho.- Ella es sencilla, el dinero no se le sube a la cabeza, y es tímida.-

-¿Tímida?-interrumpió.- Eso no fue lo que me pareció ayer.- comentó el inconscientemente.

-¿Por?- cuestiono curioso y confundido.

Recordó como ella estaba vestida. -Nada.-

-Seguro es algo, teme.- le dijo el rubio.- Tu nunca dices las cosas por..._"nada."- _hizó comillas en el aire.

Chasqueó la lengua nuevamente, esto iba a ser incomodo. -Es solo que la vi...- movió su mano buscando la palabra correcta, miro a Naruto a ver si lo comprendía, pero este estaba confundido.- Una pijama...- se aclaró la garganta.- Comprometedora...-

-Ah...- exclamó.-Seguro estaba sexy, ¿neh?- movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva. El solo miro a un lado, estaba un poco rosado.

-Ella siempre sale así.- dijo Naruto, cosa que hizo que lo mirara de manera rápida.-Los chicos en la estación siempre nos peleamos por que nos toque la calle Konoha. Por cierto, no es culpa de la ropa, es su cuerpo.- río por ello.- Ademas, no es algo malo Sasuke. No se cual es el problema que tienes por ello.-

Esa es la pregunta que lo puso a pensar, ¿Por que le molestaba aquello?

-¿Estas celoso?- le pregunto acercándose muy de cerca.

-No...- dijo de manera rápida.-Solamente la conocí ayer. No soy un puto enamorado.-

-¿Por que estas alterado?- pregunto el. A juzgar por su expresión, Sasuke pudo saber que el lo estaba disfrutando, cosa que lo irrito.

-No estoy alterado.- dijo.- No digas estupideces.-

-Esta bien lo que digas... entonces no te molestara que te diga que ella esta aquí mismo, y que pienso llamarla para que venga hacia acá.-

-¿Qué?- dijo el, pero antes escuchó como Naruto gritaba el nombre de la chica.

-Que haces idiota.-

-¿Que no ves?- dijo.-¡Hinata-chan!- llamó nuevamente.

¿Hinata-chan? ¿Desde cuando se hablaban con tantas confianza? Pero, ¿a eso que le importaba a él?

Volteó a ver como la chica saludaba con una mano a Naruto, y una linda sonrisa en su dulce rostro. Vio con horror como ella se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Arigato, Kami.- dijo el rubio feliz.

-¿Y tu por que diablos agradeces?- mascullo entre dientes el Uchiha.

-Por que encontré la oportunidad perfecta para joderte la existencia.- le dijo sin abandonar su felicidad.

-Te voy a matar, imbécil.- le dijo Sasuke.

-¿Alterado?- molesto nuevamente. -Hola Hinata-chan.-

Cerro sus ojos por inercia, ¿por que le pasaba todo lo malo a el?

-Hola.- escucho su voz, tranquila, como la había escuchado ayer.-¿Que te pasó?- pregunto.

-Oh... eso, fue un golpe, últimamente estoy algo torpe.- sonrió de manera zorruna.-¿Por que no te sientas con nosotros?- dijo con una amabilidad, que al Uchiha le pareció aterradora.

-¿Seguro? No quisiera interrumpir.-

-No te interrumpes, Hina.- dijo el Namikaze.- Sería un gran honor para nosotros, ¿verdad Sasuke?-

Hoy si que Naruto tenía ganas de morir. Optó por no decir nada.

-El es tímido, no te preocupes por el.- dijo.

Vio de reojo como ellos se sentaban nuevamente, ella entre medio de los dos. Sintió como su postura se tensó, esta situación le era demasiado incomoda. Como todo cambiaba de un minuto a otro... Este sufrimiento que el sentía que pasaba llegaba a ser una de las cosas mas complicadas de su problemática vida. Lo máximo, que podía hacer era disimular. Ser el mismo serio, arrogante e inaccesible Uchiha Sasuke de siempre. El no le iba a dar la satisfacción a Naruto. De eso estaba seguro.

-¿Que has hecho, Hina?- pregunto el rubio.

-Nada interesante.- le dijo ella.- Hace tiempo que no te veo por casa, ¿te han cambiado la ruta?-

-Algo así.- le dijo el rubio.

-Que pena, seguro Kisho-san se sentirá dolida si sabe que su mascota preferida no vendrá más.- rió ella acompañada por el Namikaze.

-Puede que pase la semana que viene.- dijo.- Ayer mi amigo aquí me hizo el favor de repartir cartas por tu calle.-

Hinata miro al chico.- Por eso se me hacía familiar.-Sasuke vio de reojo como ella sonrió. -El paso por mi casa, a dejarme una caja.- explico.

-El teme, no me dijo eso.-

Ella rió nerviosa, sintiéndose confundida por la extraña atmósfera recién formada. Ella intuía que allí había un tema interno, uno en el que extrañamente ella estaba relacionada.

-Bueno, supongo que se conocieron.-

-Algo...así.- dijo ella insegura, ella miró al pelinegro, de manera tímida.

-Típico...aquí el Uchiha, no es sociable.- dijo.- Demo, te acostumbraras una vez que lo conozcas.- le molesto que el dobe de su amigo lo promocionara de esa manera, como si estuviera dispuesto ha hacer lo imposible para llamar su atención. Era patético, Naruto... Actuaba patéticamente, haciéndolo ver mal a el. Por que el sabía, y con buenas razones, que ella estaba como mínimo, perdida.

-Deja de hablar tanto, urusai.- la voz de Sasuke salio desde lo profundo de su garganta, entrando a la conversación.-La vas a marear.-

-Yo no la estoy mareando.- se quejo el rubio de manera infantil.-¿Verdad?- le pregunto a la chica.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos.

-De cualquier manera...- respondió antes de que la chica le dijera algo.- Me alegra que dejaras de ser un Emo, y ofrezcas tu punto de vista en esta discusión.-

Bufó fastidiado. - No lo hago por tí.- murmuro para sí.

-Así que tocaba la ronda por Konoha.- dijo Hinata.

-Hai.- dijo el rubio volviendo su atención a la peliazul. -Demo, tenía...a-algo que hacer, y aquí el teme, se ofreció a darme la mano.-

-Mas bien me obligaste.- corrigió el Uchiha.

-No seas teme, Teme. Ella no lo tiene que saber.- le reclamó.

El solo chasqueó la lengua.

Naruto lo miró mal, el allí tratando de darle una buena imagen de el a Hinata. Y el se empeñaba en ser un culo, al paso que iba, Sasuke se iba a quedar virgen hasta los 45. Haciendo una buena causa, una manera de devolverle el favor, y el de malagradecido. Admitía que se sentía feliz del que el chico se interesara una chica, una muy linda, cabe destacar. Mientras el seguía allí negándose a aceptar que la Hyuga le gustaba. Aveces el era tan terco que lo enojaba como en esos momentos.

-C-creo que llegue en mal momento. ¿verdad?- ella preguntó.

-No...Hina, no...- reacciono de pronto.-Es solo que, aquí Sasuke quería conocerte.- dijo el desesperado buscando una manera de que ella no se fuera. Solo que, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho demasiado tarde, pues vio la mirada homicida de Sasuke.

El y su boca... lo ayudaban a meterse en problemas. Ya se visualizaba a si mismo con los sus dos ojos azules morados.

Esta vez miró a la chica, ella estaba un poco sonrojada, pero aun así no estaba a punto de un colapso como lo imaginaba que estaría.

-D-demo... creo que el y yo nos conocimos.- dijo.

-Hai...por supuesto si se vieron ayer.- sonrío el rubio, tratando de arreglar un poco la situación.

-Hai...demo.- esta vez miró al chico de lleno.-Tu eres U-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad?-

El solo asintió, no muy seguro de como interpretar la situación en la que estaban.

-Pues, eres el chico del video.- dijo ella.- Dibujas muy bien en grafittis.- recibió el halago como un golpe en la cara; sabía que solo alguien era el culpable de aquello.

Miró a Naruto.

-¿Que hiciste?- pregunto.

Rio nerviosamente. -Se me había olvidado ese detalle.- fue todo lo que dio como explicación.

¿Por que todo se le complicaba de momento? Acaso el mundo se empeñaba en reírse en su cara, como si fuera un payaso de entretenimiento, no lo gustaba no tener el control de las cosas, y el en ese instante vivía en una locura que por un estúpido favor se le hacía el infierno presente.

Aun frente a la chica que le interesaba que estaba mas que confundida con aquella locura, que de alguna manera estaba incluida. Aunque por el ver lado bueno, le había dicho un buen comentario, aunque fuer un buen artista borracho.

Su vida... se había vuelto una sin rumbo de pronto.

Todo Por Un Favor...

Al final del día, había conocido a la chica Hyuga, he inconscientemente había obtenido su numero, gracias a Naruto.

Y, ¿que pasó con Naruto?

Digamos que terminó con los dos ojos morados.

.

.

.

**Otro intento de comedia...**

**Salió Extraño pero hace tiempo lo tenía en el USB  
**

**Quería salir de el, lo admito...  
**

**Pues nada espero que guste! :D  
**

**Ya pronto sabrán del drama que les tengo preparado!  
**

**Capitulo18 De El Drama de Hinata  
**

**check! :DD  
**

**Sayo!  
**


End file.
